10 Evernight Drabbles
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Ten drabbles for ten pairings from the Evernight series. Some are canon, others are AU. The genres vary and at times the characterization might too.


Best Friends Make the Best of Couples {Vic/Ranulf}

Vic always wondered why so many best friends got together in movies and TV shows. Not every pair of best friends was attracted to each other. Vic wasn't attracted to Lucas or Bianca, or even Balthazar. Not even Maxie, his childhood best friend, attracted him (this was probably because she was dead and he had never actually seen her). Maybe he had just never gotten close enough to anyone.

Then Ranulf started hanging around Vic more often. It didn't take long for Vic to become closer to Ranulf more than anyone else he knew. He told him things he had never told anyone else. He trusted him more than anyone of his other friends (they were always acting weird and hiding things). Vic wasn't sure what Ranulf really was to him—somewhere between "friend" and "family". A relationship like this was new to him, he had to admit.

As the days went by and the hype between best friends becoming lovers lived on, so did Vic's misunderstanding to it all. That is, until he kissed Ranulf.

It wasn't intentional; merely them running into each other—literally—and then…well, neither of them pulled back when their lips ran into each other, too. It was then in that moment that it finally clicked for Vic. Best friends make the best of couples.

In the End {Bianca/Lucas}

Bianca and Lucas had their share of fights and difficulties. More than their fair share, actually. After Mrs. Bethany was gone, that didn't change. There were still arguments which included yelling and tears, and usually ended with Bianca leaving her bracelet behind, thrown on the floor, while she spent her time elsewhere.

Lucas would pick up her bracelet and keep it close until she came back. And when she did he would pull her close to him without saying a word. Their apologies were spoken in other ways than words. They were spoken through kisses and in the way that their bodies moved in sync while they made love. It didn't ever take long for them to forgive each other.

Lucas and Bianca had their differences, but in the end he was with her and she was with him.

That was true love.

03. Give Me a Chance {Bianca/Vic}

Bianca liked to believe that everyone deserved a second chance. She could still hold grudges against others but in the end they weren't that different from the rest of the world. They just needed another chance to prove that they were better than their mistakes.

When it came to Vic, though, he got more than just a second chance. He got a million chances. Bianca forgave him when he tripped and spilled her drink all over him after she had spent hours trying to look somewhat decent. She forgave him when he showed up late to the showings of her favorite movies. She forgave him when he zoned out and stopped listening to her. She even forgave him when he forgot about one of their dates.

But one day it all became too much. Sometimes forgiving people translated to "you can walk all over me. It's okay. I'll forgive you". Sometimes there were people that didn't overcome their mistakes and wasted their second chance. It seemed that Vic had wasted his "second chance" far too many times.

"Give me a chance," he begged.

He had always said that to her, and she always did give him a chance. But not this time. It was finally time to draw the line.

"There are no more chances," she told him sadly.

And that was the truth.

Crowded Dorm Rooms {Lucas/Vic}

Being at Evernight Academy wasn't the same without Lucas. Vic didn't have anyone to talk to like he had talked to Lucas. He didn't have his best friend there to goof off with whenever they got the chance.

Balthazar was a good guy, really, but he wasn't the type of guy to act weird and crazy like Lucas did with Vic. So Vic went on through the days and tried not to think about Lucas too much, because honestly he couldn't deal with the pain for too long.

But nothing could stop him from missing those days of lounging around and ignoring homework. He missed hearing Lucas's voice and laugh whenever Vic did something stupid. He missed Lucas's courage and wit.

Most of all he missed those stolen kisses in the crowded dorm rooms.

05. Hello, My Dear {Charlotte/Christopher}

Charlotte, or Mrs. Bethany if you attended Evernight Academy, came off a heartless woman to most. She was destructive and knew how to use her strength and cunning to her advantage. Most signs that she still knew how to love were gone. They were replaced by the hunger for power, to capture the things she wanted the most—to see her husband again one day, but not many knew this for she had hidden her motives so well. Maybe if she had made this clear things would have turned out differently—she would have turned out differently. But there was no changing the past. What was done was done.

His wife had made mistakes—many of them—but Christopher loved her nevertheless. She was still the woman he fell in love with, the woman he had married before his death, and had stayed married to even after death, because death, as you should know, is not the be all and end all.

He smiled as she approached him for the first time in years, both of them in the same world for what had been far too long in each of their opinions. He only said three words to her: "Hello, my dear." But they meant more to her than anyone could possibly know.

06. Becoming {Maxie/Vic}

To say that Vic was different would be an understatement. He was a rare person that anyone was lucky to meet. He was the kind of person that you truly learned something from. He was the kind of person that taught you to be yourself, because no matter what "no one can be more youer than you".

With him things were always becoming new things, and they were never bad things. They were true things. Things that left their masks and shells behind to face the world head on with nothing but the truth of what they are.

He was so full of life; sometimes he even made Maxie believe that she was still alive. She would get caught up in the moment and come so close to revealing herself to him, but at the last second she would pull back and hide in the shadows once again. He may make her feel like she was alive but she wasn't. She had to remember that. What she had with Vic was good. She couldn't mess it up. Things had to stay the same, even if that meant she had to keep hiding herself.

She didn't want to lose the one person she cared about the most. She didn't want to go back to being the girl haunting the house with no one to care about her ever again.

So she played it safe and kept her risks to a minimum. There was no way she would feel lonely like she did before Vic came along. No way in hell.

07. Come Back {Balthazar/Charity}

The love that you receive from yourself is the most important love. After all, when all is said and done you'll be the only one left in your life. However Balthazar still wished that there was one person that would have stayed in his life and loved him through all these lonesome years.

But Charity didn't need him anymore. She had made that clear. It was too bad that Balthazar was still in desperate need of her.

He needed her touch; the way she used to gently caress his face with her hands before she would lean in with a mischievous look in her eyes and kiss him in such a forbidden way. He needed to hear her voice; to hear her tell him that he was wonderful and that she would stay with him. He needed her by his side to let him know that he was never alone, and that his past didn't define him.

"Come back," he whispered.

There was no answer (not that he should have expected one). There was only the sound of the memory of a heart beat—her heart beat- _bumbumbumbum_—that would never beat again.

08. My Type {Patrice/Balthazar}

"Why not Balthazar?" Bianca asked again, much to Patrice's annoyance.

She rolled her eyes. "I have told you a million times. He's just not my type."

Now, as Patrice sat in the library at Evernight Academy, the words ran through her head and she thought to herself, 'Why _not_ Balthazar?' She studied him from where he was sitting at a table near the door. He was a nice guy and not bad looking. But Patrice didn't always feel a connection with him. That had to mean something, right? He got up to leave and Patrice buried her head in her book, not wanting to get caught for staring at him.

You can imagine that she was caught off guard when he turned and asked: "So what is your type?" as if he had read her mind just a few seconds ago.

"Excuse me?" she asked, baffled at his bluntness.

He leaned against the door frame, making his chest puff outward. Whether this was intentional or not, Patrice couldn't tell. "Bianca said you're always saying that I'm not your type. So what is your type?" he repeated.

Patrice made a mental note to get Bianca back for this later. "Well," she sighed; "if you must know I want a guy who will stick with me even when I'm bitchy, or moody, or trying to push people away. I want someone who's going to go shopping with me every once in a while, and who will accept me for me. I want someone I can be honest with and who can be honest with me. Basically, I want someone who isn't a jerk."

Balthazar grinned. "I can be that."

Patrice was proud to say that she kept her composure quite well. His smile was pretty cute, she had to admit. "I'm sure you are," she said and turned back to her textbook.

"I didn't say that I _was_, but I guess I am." He chuckled. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime? Say, this Saturday at six thirty?"

Patrice swallowed her smile. She had forgotten to mention that she also wanted a guy who was sure of himself, which Balthazar was proving to be. Maybe he was closer to her "type" than she previously thought. "Sure, why not. That sounds nice."

"Then I'll see you Saturday." He gave her one last smile and was out the door, probably headed back to his room.

Patrice knew how Bianca could pay for telling Balthazar what she had said: she was _so_ helping her get ready for this date.

09. Darling {Patrice/Bianca}

Bianca couldn't help but notice that her girlfriend loved to call her "darling". Whether it was a compliment ("You are so darling.") or just when she was addressing her ("Darling, could you hand me that dress? I want to make sure it doesn't wash out my face.") the word "darling" seemed to find its way into almost every sentence.

"Darling-"

Bianca cut her off. "Is there any other name you'll ever call me?" she asked, a bit exasperated.

A look of confusion passed over Patrice's face. "I call you 'Bianca', too. It's your name, you know," she said smartly.

"Yeah, but you call me 'darling' more than you call me by my name or any other nickname," Bianca was quick to point out.

Patrice put her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll cut down on the 'darling'."

"Thank you."

"Could you hand me that bottle of nail polish-" she smirked; "-hun?"

10. Still Here {Bianca/Balthazar}

Bianca hated to cry. She felt even uglier when she did. She thought about her skin being blotchy and her eyes being red—it wasn't even a shade of red that matched her hair. Not crying made her look average, no reason to double take; crying made others double take, but in the bad sense of where they looked at her and thought to themselves, 'My God, what is that creature?' Or at least to Bianca that seemed to be what they were thinking.

Footsteps came from behind her and she hastily wiped her tears away. She didn't need others to do a double take now.

"What happened?" the person asked.

Balthazar. He hadn't bothered to ask the stupid, standard question: "Are you okay?" Living for as many years as he had must have given him more experience with these things.

Bianca cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to assure him that nothing was wrong and that she was just overreacting, but he looked so concerned and non-judgmental that she just couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Everyone's leaving in one way or another. I have no idea who's going to be here when it's all over. It scares me," she confessed.

"I'm still here," he said simply.

She didn't say anything, just smiled sadly at him. They stood there for a while—minutes? Hours? Bianca didn't know nor care. It wasn't an awkward silence, or even a sad one. It was a silence that whispered about how they had each other, and because of that they would be okay. Everything would be okay.


End file.
